A YumixUlrich Story
by fvtb2001
Summary: DISCONTINUED... for now. Ulrich tells Yumi how he feels. Shortly, before Xana comes back. Who will he take this time? Read to find out! Please review! Made for my cousin, SpaceOddity1998.
1. A date?

**YAY! i'm writing! this is my first fanfiction. Criticism is welcome. I want to get better! Enjoy.**

I was typing my college application ,when Ulrich called me.

"Yumi?" said Ulrich, "Yeah?" I said still typing away at the computer."I was uh-um wondering if you-uh wanted to go get some coffee?" Ulrich said stuttering.

"Sure, I guess I could use a break from typing my college application." I said,"Pick me up in five?"I asked.

"O-ok." He said before we both hung up.

* * *

I grabbed my keys and hopped on my motorbike to go and pick Yumi up. Today's the day I'll tell Yumi how I feel.

Before I knew it I was at Yumi's new apartment. I rang the doorbell. I was sweating, how nervous I was.

She must have noticed, because when she opened the door. She said,"Ulrich are you okay? You don't look to good. Maybe, we shouldn't go."

"No-o I-I'm fine, I'm just a little hot. Sh-shall we go?"I said sweating even more, because I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a red tank top with a little bit of sparkle, and in big black letters "So what?"with dark black skinny jeans. [ AU, I'm not good with fashion, so just go with it. I think Yumi would wear something like that.]

_Man, why does she have to look cute in anything she_ wears? I thought as we climbed on my motorbike. Then, my cheeks heated instantly, feeling her slender body against mine.

* * *

_Ulrich looks so hot! _He was wearing his season 4 outfit but, because his muscle were more toned you could see his abs through his shirt.

Soon, we were at the coffee shop. I sat down while Ulrich ordered us both cappuccinos,[I think that is how you spell it.] and two chocolate cookies When he came back, he handed me mine, and we went outside.

* * *

"Yumi, you want to go drink our cappuccinos in the 'famous' Kadic forest?" I asked, "Sure that sounds great." She replied with slight chuckle as we began to walk towards our old school.

When we got to the forest we sat down near the cliff, and looked at the sunset. "The sunset is beautiful isn't it ,Ulrich?." Yumi said, "Yeah" I slightly sighed.

"Yumi there is something I have been wanting to tell you for awhile, but I never gained the courage. I said, "Go ahead, Ulrich." She said almost sympathetically." Ok " I said taking a deep breath, "I-I l-lov" I was cut off by a pair of lips against mine, not just any lips, Yumi's lips.

When she released, my mouth was slightly agape the only response I could muster was "Wow" She smiled at that, and leaned in again, and I had no trouble doing the same.

Our lips met, and I felt like this was all a dream. Fortunately, it wasn't, she leaned in deeper. Eventually, she was on top of me, neither of us could get enough of the released soon, no longer able to hold our breath.

I was the first to speak "Sooo, Is this a date?" I asked, "It's a date." she said with a small smile. I kissed her softly before returning to my cappuccino.

**Finally, i'm finished! Even though this was a one-shot, it took two and a half hours to write. I may make it a story. Anyway, CIAO!**

-fvtb2001


	2. Is he really back?

**I decided to continue this. I don't have much time. ENJOY!**

The day after the date, Yumi and Ulrich were waiting for the gang at Yumi's doorstep. Aelita was first to show up Jeremie' right behind her, and Odd and William showed up soon after. Yumi and Ulrich stood up to hail their friends, hands intertwined. Jeremie' was the first to notice this, but Aelita was the first to speak.

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

"Guys when did this happen?!" I screamed with joy, gaining the attention of the others. "Pay up you guys!" Odd yelled as Jeremie and I pulled out a ten dollar bill each. "William you too!" Odd said trying to get his attention. All William did was stare, tears swelling in his eyes. "William!" Yumi yelled as he ran off. She was about to run after him, before Ulrich stopped her and said "Leave him, he needs to figure this out himself."

* * *

[William P.O.V.]

I just ran and ran not caring where I was going.I never thought he'd actually do it. I thought I'd have forever to make her love me. I was wrong, very wrong. I kept running until a tall man stopped me. He lifted me up by my shirt collar, and said to me."I'm only telling you this because you can't do anything about it. Xana is back. I was shocked and in disbelief until everything went black.

* * *

[Yumi's P.O.V.]

When we got to Wendy's, Ulrich ordered me and him a medium Frosty and some fries to share. Odd had at least... the whole menu. Jeremie' and Aelita shared a small Frosty. After we finished our food we went to see a movie, The Croods to be exact. We laughed like the whole movie. When it was over we all said our goodbyes, and Ulrich dropped me home.

"Bye ,Yumi. Ulrich said as he headed for the door. "No, stay here." I whined "Yumi I have to go." "Why, just sleep here." "Fine I'll sleep in the guest room." He said giving in. "YAY!" I said still whining. We both showered, said our goodnights, and went to sleep.

**Yea, I know it was short, but I'm new to this. What happened to William? Is Xana really back? Find out in the next chap! CIAO!**


	3. She's Gone!

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Btw I need a beta reader.**

[William's P.O.V]

I woke up to a dark room. I pulled to walk away, but I was chained to the wall. A tall about 18 year-old in black walked in. "Hello William, I'm the one who captured you, my name is Luke. I feel bad for you, because I was trapped to Xana in the same way as you. I'll make you a deal. Your friend Yumi, bring her to my sister in the factory, and you will be released. You have 24 hours. Good luck. I was shocked at this request, but I had no choice. I had to get Yumi to the factory by tomorrow night.

* * *

[Ulrich's P.O.V]

I woke up to the smell of eggs pancakes and bacon, and the sound of talking in the kitchen. I entered the kitchen to see the gang eating breakfast. "Good morning, guys." I greeted them, "Good morning, Yumi." I said as I gave her a kiss on the lips. Odd was about to make a joke, but I shot him a glare. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "One of you guys get that while I go get dressed." I said before running out of the kitchen.

[Aelita's P.O.V]

"I'll get it." I said getting up from my breakfast. I opened the door to see William. " Good morning William, come in." I greeted William as he walked to the kitchen. "Good morning William, want some breakfast?" Yumi asked "No thanks, I'm not hungry." he replied. "I'LL EAT IT!" Odd yelled yanking the plate from Yumi. "Odd! I was going to save that for Ulrich!" Yumi yelled back at Odd. "Um Yumi, can I talk to you outside?" William asked, "Huh? Oh, sure William. Once I make Ulrich a plate." Yumi replied. When she finished they headed out front.

[Ulrich's P.O.V]

When I got dressed I went back into the kitchen, but Yumi wasn't there. "Guys, where's Yumi? I asked "She's talking to William outside, but she left you a plate." Jeremie' said gesturing towards a plate of food. "Speaking of which, they've been out there for awhile, I'm going to go check on them."Aelita said shooting me a wink. As soon as I sat down to eat Aelita yelled " Guys, you might want to come see this!" We all walked to the front door to see William running away, carrying an unconscious Yumi.

* * *

[William P.O.V]

I ran and ran until I reached the bridge. I then descended the rope "HEY!" I called out, when an 11 year-old female walked out from behind a wall. "Well done, William." she said smirking, "As my brother promised you are free to go. "Mark!" She yelled, for a 7 year-old male to come out of hiding. He brought a wheelbarrow for me to place Yumi in. I gently laid her down in it before stepping away. "Goodbye William, by the way, my name is Faith. I'm sure I will see you again." she said before running off with Yumi, and Mark not far behind.

I turned around to leave, just to be tackled down by Ulrich "WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled at me "Where's who?" I said trying to play innocent, "Don't play with me, Dunbar! WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled again his anger rising.

I don't know why, but my emotions just took over. Sadness, pain, grief, guilt, and remorse. "She is with Xana!" I wailed, Ulrich's expression softened as he got off of me. "I was captured and told to bring Yumi to them in 24 hours if I wanted to live. I just didn't want to be possessed again!" I continued to scream. Aelita stepped up to comfort me

"William I know how you feel. I've been possessed before, about 6 times to be exact. The gang helped me through it. I understand why you did that to Yumi, you didn't want to fight us again. Now, we are all going to go down to turn the supercomputer back on, and your going to help us fight Xana. We are going to work together to bring Yumi back." Aelita said in a soft tone.

"Yes, William you are going to help us fight Xana, and it will be a lot easier, since we no longer have school." Jeremie' said, "YEA,THE LYOKO WARRIORS ARE BACK! Well, minus Yumi. Odd said

**I hope I satisfied my reviewers! I did my best to write a longer chapter! In the next chap, the supercomputer will be turned back on, and we will see Yumi possessed by Xana. How will Ulrich cope with fighting his girlfriend? ****Please R&R! CIAO!  
**


	4. Possession

**I hope you enjoyed the last chap! I promise to make this longer than the others. I still need a beta reader.**

[Yumi's POV]

I woke up to a small room. I was on some sort of operating table, chained to it I might add. "Finally, you're awake." a young man said, There were four people in the room. The young man, a younger girl about Hiroki's age, a much younger boy, and me. They looked alike so I assume they're siblings or related.

"Where am I?" I asked cautiously, "You're in Xana's laboratory." the young man said coldly, "How, if Xana's dead?" I inquired, "Oh, he's not dead" the girl said like it was obvious.

"Now, you should know who we are since we will be working together. I'm Luke, this is Faith and Mark. We are siblings." the young man introduced, "Mark and I will fight with you on Lyoko, and Luke will monitor us. Similar to what Jeremie' your friend does. Now, we must possess you." "Mark, would you like to do the honors?" Luke asked, "Gladly brother, you are Yumi Ishiyama, who now serves Xana." Mark said before everything went black.

* * *

The day after Yumi's possession the gang goes to turn the supercomputer on.

[Aelita's POV]

_If Xana's back, my father sacrificed himself for nothing. _I thought as we entered the supercomputer room. "Are you guys, ready?" Jeremie' asked, we all nodded. He flipped the switch, and the supercomputer burst to life with a blinding light.

"Guys, I'm going to send you to Lyoko to get you used to your weapons again." Jeremie' said before heading up stairs, "YEA! Back to Lyoko!" Odd yelled, "To the scanner room ,guys." Jeremie' ordered, "We're in Jeremie'" I said.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization! Your turn William, Transfer William, Scanner William, Virtualization! Jeremie' said while typing on the keys. They appeared in the Forest Region.

* * *

[No one's POV]

"Ok guys, just practice with your weapons, and watch out for a welcoming committee." Jeremie' said, a few minutes later Odd got bored. "Man, I wanna fight something!" Odd whined. "Well Odd, you got your wish. Yumi and some other warriors just showed up." Jeremie' said nervously, Ulrich froze at these words. Yumi and her allies arrived.

Yumi was wearing a suit similar to her regular outfit, but it was dark black with red hints and red bag to hold her fans. Her female ally was wearing a navy body suit with hints of blue and a light blue waistband with the Xana symbol and an assortment of knives along with a small blue bo staff strapped to her back. She was young but skilled in leadership and pressure tactics. She also had her hair in a high ponytail, it also had a streak of sky blue in it.

Yumi's male ally was very young he had twin wakizashi swords, his suit was red hinted with black like Ulrich's but smaller with a red headband with a black Xana symbol in the middle. He had short dark brown hair with a streak of red in it.

"Attack!" the girl yelled the battle command, and they began to fight, the girl fought William, the boy fought Odd, while Ulrich and Aelita tried to talk to Yumi.

"Hello William, I told you we would meet again." the girl said, "William! You know her?" Odd yelled, "They were the ones I handed Yumi over to." William yelled back, "Their names are Faith and Mark." "Wow that's sweet! You remembered my name! she said faking a sweet tone. Faith kissed William on the cheek, catching him off guard. She threw one of her knives and devirtualized him. .

"Damn, I was beat by an 11 year-old." William cursed, while the battle kept going. The others were stunned at this girl's training. Faith advanced onto Aelita pulling out her bo staff. "Nice job, Faith." Luke said over Xana's computer's intercom. "Who was that?!" Odd yelled, "That's my brother he's monitoring by our supercomputer, like Jeremie' does." Mark explained,

"Yumi this isn't you." Ulrich said trying to get through to her. "No it isn't it's better." Yumi ,unlike William, said with her regular voice. She threw a fan at him, but he dodged it. "Yumi listen to me. I know you're in there somewhere." Ulrich retorted. Yumi fell clutching her in pain, "Stop it! You're messing with our plan!" Faith yelled racing towards Ulrich. She swung her bo staff, but he brought his swords up before it hit him. She ran using her bo staff like a pole vault, and jumped over Ulrich then stabbed Odd in the back devirtualizing him. Aelita took this chance to throw an energy field towards Mark and devirtualized him as well.

In all the commotion, Ulrich ran towards Yumi, however, Xana had regained control of her. She threw a fan causing him to lose 20 life points.

Aelita threw an energy field at Faith, however, her bo staff absorbed it. "Xana would prefer you much more than Yumi." Faith said ready to swing her bo staff still surging with the power from Aelita's energy field. She swung it sending the energy field's power back at Aelita, knocking her off the platform, and causing her to lose 40 life points as well. Aelita used her wings to fly back up. "What the hell! You can fly!" Faith yelled in surprise. Aelita threw an energy field at Faith devirtualizing her.

"Guys, don't devirtualize Yumi!" Jeremie' yelled through the intercom. "Why not?" Aelita asked, "I think I know how to bring her back!" Jeremie' said. "Are you sure?" Aelita asked. "I think so." he replied.  
"Try to get through to her and then devirtualize her." "Its worth a shot." Ulrich said, "Yumi, its us, Ulrich and Aelita. Your friends." Ulrich said, "My friends are Luke, Faith, and Mark." Yumi replied, "No they're not, they're your enemies." Aelita retorted, this got to Yumi, causing her to stagger and fall. "That's it! Devirtualize her! Jeremie ordered, so Ulrich stabbed her with his sword.

* * *

When Jeremie' materialized them, sadly, Yumi wasn't there. "This is my fault. If I would just let them possess me this wouldn't have happened." William said, It's ok ,William. We'll figure out how to get Yumi back." Aelita replied, "You guys go rest I'll work here tonight." Jeremie' said "I'll help you. We'll work faster that way." Aelita said smiling while the others went home.

**I hope this was good! I have a cough so I've been out of it. I hope you like the sensitive William. Please Review!**


	5. Assassination

**I'm writing another chap! Plz review more. Still need a beta reader. I made some changes to chap 4, you could reread it, but I don't mind if you don't. Btw all of this will be in Faith's POV.**

[Faith's POV]

I was called by Sir Xana. I'm heading to his office now. "You called for me?" I asked, "Yes Faith, I did. Your performance has been dropping." He said coldly, "I-I-I've been busy." I stuttered, "You are going to fight Lauren in five minutes, and be ready. Dismissed." with that he sent me out to the arena.

* * *

"Faith, what did you do now?" Lauren asked from across the room, while sharpening her arrows. "Nothing, my performance has been 'dropping'." I said with air quotes. "Faith be careful. You know what happens if you disappoint Sir Xana." She said worried, "Yea, yea I get possessed for a week. Big deal. Once, I got possessed for a month before." I said, not caring.

"Alright Lauren, this is a training fight, no sharp arrows." Luke said, walking into the room, "Sir Xana told me to supervise your fight. And Faith, what did you do?"He said, "My performance supposedly 'dropped'." I repeated, "Faith get your dull knives and your bo staff." Luke ordered, "Fine, let's get this over with." I said,

Lauren had a bow and a quiver of arrows, dulled for this occasion and her bow could attach and detach into two daggers.[AU Look up 'angel pit images' and you'll see what I mean.]

She was the first to attack shooting three arrows, but I instinctively flipped out of the way of each. I ran at her with my bo staff in hand, and vaulted for a strike. She moved just before I hit her, causing me to hit the floor. I threw a knife, but she dodged detached her bow and ran at me. She be It continued that way for about 15 minutes.

"Your getting stronger." Lauren said panting, "Thanks." I responded panting just as much.

"Faith, Sir Xana called you, again." Mark said walking in. I got up and ran, pushing my blue streaked hair out of my face. [AU They have streaks in their hair in real life too. Faith is blue, Mark is red, and Lauren is green.]

* * *

"Yes, you called me, again?" I asked, "Yes, you have redeemed yourself." Xana said, "Thank you sir." I responded, "I have made a test for you, if you do not complete it. You will be possessed for two weeks." He said emotionless. "Kill Aelita [Schaeffer] Stones." I froze at these words. I am an assassin, but even though Yumi's only been here about two weeks. She is like an older sister to me, and I don't want to kill her best friend. "You leave tomorrow morning." He said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yes sir." I answered sadly, before running out of the room.

* * *

"Yumi!" I yelled down the hall, tears streaming down my face, for the first time. I never cried. "Yumi!" I called again, running towards the room we share. "What's wrong Faith?" Yumi asked worried when she opened the door. I ran in jumping onto my bed crying. "Yumi, Xana wants me to kill Aelita." I said. She gasped at this, "Are you going to?" She asked scared, "I don't want to, but I don't want to be possessed for two weeks!" I wailed, '

"It's ok Faith. We'll figure something out." She said sitting down, trying to soothe me. "No, we can't, I leave tomorrow." I continued to cry. "How about I call Aelita, and we could fake it." She said trying to cheer me up, "I guess so." I said still sniffling.

Yumi went to get out her laptop, so I sat up. She brought it over on my bed, and turned on Skype. "Good, Aelita's online." She said happily, "Hi, Aelita?" She asked, "Yumi!" Aelita yelled joyfully, "Hi Aelita." I said knowing I might have to kill such an innocent and happy girl. "Faith!" Aelita screamed in surprise, "Why are you here?" she asked, "One, this is also my room, and two, me and Yumi both have something to tell you." I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly scared, "Xana wants Faith to assassinate you." Yumi said softly, "WHAT!" She yelled, "Calm down, we called you to plan to fake it, so I don't have to be possessed and you don't have to um-well die." I said. "What do I have to do?" She asked, "First, don't tell the guys,I can already tell none of them can act, then I'm going to come tomorrow night and 'kill you'. I'll find some fake blood from around here."

"We should go, Xana's going to detect us soon. Bye!" Yumi said before signing off. "I better get some sleep since I have to leave tomorrow morning." I said. We both showered, got dressed in our pajamas, and climbed in bed, by that time it was about 12:00 a.m.

* * *

It was 7:00 p.m the next day, it was a long trip here. I was zipping up my black spandex suit, and placing my knives in their slots. I was already at the factory bridge, preparing to 'strike'.

I went down the elevator, when it opened, as we planned everyone was there. Aelita winked at me when no one was looking. "Well, well, well, everyone's here, What a surprise." I said smirking, "Faith what are you doing here!" Ulrich yelled,

"My job." I replied throwing a smoke bomb, when the smoke cleared, I was behind Aelita with a knife at her neck. "One more step and she's gone." I warned, Ulrich jumped at me, before 'I could use the knife'. "Leave her alone!" he yelled pinning me to the floor. We both blushed realizing how close we were. [AU I couldn't help it.]

My blush faded quicker than Ulrich's, giving me the upper hand. I flipped us over, and knocked him to the side. I got up and ran to Aelita, but I was blocked by William Odd, and Jeremie' at once.

"Bring it." I taunted. I easily kicked Jeremie' to the side. Odd ran at me, but I jumped over him. He ran into the wall. William face palmed shaking his head. I took the chance to punch him in the gut causing him to stagger, falling to the floor. I ran over and 'slit Aelita's neck'. She fell to the floor holding her neck with fake blood oozing out.

"NO!" Jeremie' yelled. "Good job." I whispered to her, "Thanks." She whispered before playing dead.

I ran away to catch my flight back to the base.

**I hope you liked this chap! I was planning to have this up by Sunday morning, but with softball and this big state project I never got the time. It's up now though! Plz Review! CIAO!**


	6. Farewell

This is not an update, but a farewell. For reasons I cannot say I can no longer use this site. I promise to return when I'm older. I have ideas to use when I come back. Finally, I want all my readers to know I'm a Christian, I do not follow Christianity. The Bible says if you forsake your sin you will earn compassion, but if you continue to sin you will be punished. My parents consider this a sin, so I must leave.

Sincerest apologies, fvtb2001


End file.
